


Brother and Sister

by plato_rocks



Series: Count of Monte Cristo reunions [2]
Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas, The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, No Slash, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, brother-sister love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plato_rocks/pseuds/plato_rocks
Summary: A year or so after the ending of the Count of Monte Cristo (original book by Alexandre Dumas), Albert and Edmond unite once more. Albert, being the noble soul he is, has forgiven Edmond and pities him. Edmond loves Albert deeply as his own adopted son now, seeing the genuine virtue in Albert's soul and his kind, courageous nature, and is no longer the cold, harsh man that he had become out of his desire for revenge. Edmond re-introduces Albert to Haydee as her adopted older brother, allowing them to talk freely and find out how their fates were interlinked. Haydee loves Albert and is horrified to know that her denunciation of Fernand had the unfortunate side effect of bringing innocent Albert and Mercedes to poverty. Albert too loves Haydee and forgives her. They find true platonic love with each other and become brother and sister for life.This work takes place after "Father and Son" in the same series.
Relationships: Albert de Morcerf & Haydee, Albert de Morcerf/Haydee
Series: Count of Monte Cristo reunions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958662
Kudos: 2





	Brother and Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I love The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas and always hoped that Albert and the Count and Haydee would form a close friendship, despite Albert being the son of the Fernand, who was the Count's enemy and Haydee's father's killer. Albert was way too sweet and innocent and virtuous to have deserved the ending Dumas gave him! He ought to have become Edmond's adopted son and Haydee's adopted brother. I hate the idea of Edmond being romantically involved with Haydee--she's his adopted daughter, for heaven's sake! Familial, platonic love is the best and most sacred thing ever, not crappy romance!
> 
> This series is devoted to describing the heartwarming, platonic reunions that take place and the deep relationships that are formed between our beloved characters from The Count of Monte Cristo.

Haydee and Albert were the most perfect, most divine brother-sister pair the world had ever seen. They had loved each other since they had first interacted that day in Haydee's apartment under the supervision of Edmond. Long after Albert had left, Haydee would often recall the image of the youth -- her master's dear friend, no doubt -- who had been granted the unique right to enter her chamber and converse with her. He was special. She didn't know quite why, only that he had managed to not only gain access to her private chambers, but also to her heart. She smiled when she recalled his sweet manner, his earnest candour, his unassuming countenance. In her dreams she indulged in flights of fancy, envisioning meeting the young gentleman again, but alone this time. She would hear him speak and tell her about his life; no doubt his conversation would be most charming to her. She remembered his sweet smile, made even sweeter by the little moustache that hovered above his lips. She longed for a chance to laugh with him, to go on long strolls by the river with him -- could he not become her friend, her companion? Surely her master would not object? 

As for Albert, he had been entranced by the young woman's tale, and moved to tears and pity for the beautiful creature. If he saw her again, he decided he would offer himself as a friend to her, if the Count would allow. The poor girl must be so lonely! And she was so different from the boring Parisian girls Albert knew. He could tell her stories to make her laugh, and listen to her play the guzla. And no matter how he tried to deny it, the tenderness of her rose-red lips had not escaped his notice, and he took not little pleasure in the occasional fantasies he had about becoming her bosom friend and knowing the joy of those lips pressing innocently against his face. Even after he realized that she had been the one to expose Fernand, his feelings towards her remained the same. How could he blame this sweet, innocent princess? Oh how he wished he could bring her some happiness, for he had seen the loneliness in her eyes, though she had riches aplenty. But would she accept him as a friend if she knew that he was the son of her father's killer? He would tell her everything, of course, but how would he gain access to her in the first place without involving the Count? And so he dreamt -- dreamt of sweet times that could become reality if he found and befriended the Count again. And so while Albert dreamt of Haydee's sweet visage as he lay sleeping on Algerian shores, Haydee in her quaint palatial chambers in Paris dreamt of meeting again the special young man who had once been her guest.

So when the meeting did take place at last, when Edmond returned to Paris with Albert and presented him to Haydee as her adopted brother, their joy knew no bounds. They found true bliss in each other's arms, kissing each other's tears away and providing love and comfort to each other. Poor Haydee could not stop crying when she realized that it had in fact been her actions that had precipitated her dear Albert's misfortune. She was consumed with guilt -- if only she had been more chary and thought about all possible ramifications first! If only she had waited till she had ensured that innocent ones like Albert and Albert's mother would not suffer! 

"I will cut off my tongue!" exclaimed the distraught princess, making as if to break free from Albert's arms to procure a sharp tool. Albert's military training kicked in as he caught firm hold of her and drew her back to him, wrapping his arms tightly round her frame. "No." he said in a firm, resounding voice. "Will you be so cruel as to deprive me now of your sweet, melodious tones? To deny me the pleasure of enjoying your sweet speech? Surely I, who have undergone such an ordeal, deserve at least that comfort?" Haydee looked into her brother's earnest eyes and surrendered with a tearful "oh!" as she threw her arms around his neck. Albert pressed his lips to his sister's and kissed her long and deeply -- the very lips that had catapulted him and his mother into sudden poverty. They would never again be parted from each other!

"Let me be your slave, my sweet," sobbed Haydee. "I will serve you and obey you with all my heart as long as I live. It was I who made you suffer so terribly, and I shall make amends for it!"  
"Oh my darling," said Albert, "how can you be your slave's slave? For my heart submitted itself to you the minute I first beheld you, my lovely little enchantress!" They kissed and cried and comforted each other some more, Albert finding infinite warmth in Haydee's soft cheeks and Haydee finding home and safety in Albert's manly breast. Then Haydee pulled Albert to her bed and curled up in his bosom to enjoy a brief moment of sweet repose. Albert cradled his sister's head with one hand and pressed his lips to her forehead as he closed his eyes. Their breath mingled as they tuned in to the rise and fall of each other's chests. It was a new experience for Albert...with his mother and now Papa Edmond he was always the little one, the one being sheltered and caressed. Now he got to be a big brother and enfold his little princess sister in his bosom. She was his precious jewel, his delicate treasure that he must love and protect always. His sudden loss of status and subsequent journey of serving in the military had stripped Albert of his foolish, frivolous hopes of finding a mistress and engaging in silly romantic affairs. He knew now that the only bonds that really mattered were the love he felt for his family and true friends like Franz and Maximilien. And now with a darling, devoted little sister like Haydee, with whom he could enjoy unlimited platonic cuddles and kisses, he would be completely insane to even think of leaving her and getting married!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you enjoy this sort of platonic love/forgiveness/family reunion post-ending stories for Count of Monte Cristo. I have other ideas that include Franz, Benedetto, Eugenie, etc. Thanks!
> 
> Please also check out "Father and Son", which describes the reunion of Albert and Edmond!


End file.
